1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device; and particularly to an electronic device having a reinforcing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computer monitors and televisions are progressively being reduced in weight and thickness. However, as the screen size becomes larger, the base supporting the electronic devices can either be too unwieldy or too flimsy to move around on a supporting surface.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.